This study will attempt to resolve questions regarding the etiology of the bleeding tendency and the thrombocytopenia in patients with cyanotic congenital heart disease (CCHD). A group of adult patients with CCHD, erythrocytosis and thrombocytopenia will be studied both before and after therapeutic phlebotomy, allowing each patient to serve as their own control.